The ox Hatsuharu one shot
by taelee8888
Summary: It's valentines day and Momiji acts a messanger for an unsusspecting student. How will valentines day go for Hastuharu?


You were sitting in your classroom, drawing a picture of roses. There were squealing girls all over the room, telling each other what they got Yuki Sohma. He didn't seem like a bad person but his fan club was... creepy. You were in your own world until someone tapped your shoulder. You turned to see one of Yuki's "cousins", Momiji Sohma smiling cheekly.

"Yes Momiji?" You questioned.

"Well my friend wants to give you this for Valentines day. Here you go." He said handing you a scarlet envelope and then skipped away. You curiously opened it.

_Dear Akira,_

_Happy Valentines Day. Can you meet me at the corner of 3rd and Tae tonight? I'll take you out to eat and we can talk_

_ - H._

"Quick letter." You thought. You didn't have anything planned so food sounded good to you. But you reminded your self to bring pepper spray, just in case your date turned out to be a creeper.

Later you got dressed and headed out to the corner, which turned out to be a park. A boy with black and white hair was laying down next to a bike. It could only be Hatsuharu Sohma. You thought he was cute but his random temper confused you.

"Ummm Hatsuharu." You called out softly. He turned and his face was blank with emotion.

"Hi Akira. Do you want to go eat now?" He asked plainly. You nodded and he got up, stretching in the process.

"Here, get on the back of my bike." He said in his deep, attractive voice. You got on the bike and he zoomed off down the streets. He stopped in front of a restaurant and you walked in.

"2 miso udon noodles." He ordered. The man took Haru's cash and you both waited. He did order for you, but you didn't mind much. After a few silent minutes, your food was brought to you.

"Happy Valentines Day Akira." He said suddenly before grabbing his chopsticks.

"Happy Valentines day to you too Hatsuharu." You replied softly before grabbing your own chopsticks. You started eating , but something was bothering you.

"Hatsuharu, sorry if I'm intruding, but why do you get so angry sometimes?" You asked bluntly. He sighed.

"I have a bad temper. When I'm mad, it's like I'm a different person. My family calls it my "black side." He explained gruffly. You nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank you. I have been wondering that for a while." You replied plainly.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't ask about the way I dress or my hair." He said curiously. You smiled.

"Nah. I like the way you dress. It makes you different and I believe you when you say your hair is the natural color. You cousin Kyo has an unusual hair color too." You explained, twirling a noodle. He smirked.

"Really. You like the way I dress? Makes me different." He said unimpressed. You chuckled.

"Well its not only that which make you different, I mean not many people could stand up to ex president Takei and strip to prove their hair colors natural." You replied smirking. He smiled back.

"Not many would acuse other's of stripping either." He retorted.

"Well then I guess we're both different. All that means is that we are cooler." You replied, chuckling. He chuckled with you and you continued to eat. You soon finished.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked quietly. You nodded and you walked out together. It was getting dark and you walked side by side, Haru walking his bike.

"So is Momiji really your cousin?" You asked plainly.

"Kind of like a distant cousin." He said plainly. You "hn's in response.

"Must me nice having a big family." You noted, kicking up some dust as you walked.

"Sometimes. But my family is a circus of stress." He said quietly. You chuckled.

"Yeah. But every person deals with stress, a lot within the family. Maybe you a little more than others." You suggested, sighing.

After a few minutes you noticed Haru was little closer to you. Out of no where a dog ran in front of you, causing you to stop. You stepped back into Haru's chest and heard a pop/bang. When you turned you saw a cow with earings.

"Haru?" You questioned, confused to what happened to your date.

" I guess I should explain. 13, technically 14 members of my family have a curse. When we get to close to a member of the opposite sex or are under a lot of stress, we change into animals of the zodiac."

"So you're the ox?" You asked, eyes wide. He nodded.

"Explains your hair. So what about your cousins, Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo?" You asked, intruiged.

"Momiji's the rabbit, Yuki's the rat, and Kyo's the cat. But you can't tell any one." He said sternly. You heard another pop and a naked Haru was in front of you. You turned, blushing and waited for him to get dressed.

"After a minute you heard his bike move and a gloved hand grabbed your own.

"If you don't mind dealing with my curse, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked calmly. You nodded and pecked his lips. You started walking, but Haru held you back.

"That was a good first kiss for us, Akira, but I like passionate kisses." He teased, stroking your hand with his thumb. You smirked and gave him a nice, passionate kiss. You pulled away and continued to walk, his arms around your waist, you were happy. Walking into the sunset with your boyfriend, the ox.


End file.
